1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of covering, preventing debris and insects from entering, minimizing heat transfer, and stabilizing a cup or can filled with a liquid beverage material, and device therefor.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Cups come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some cups may have an inner diameter of the mouth of two and seven-eighth inches. Some cups have an inner diameter of three and one-eighth inches. Some cups may have an inner diameter of the mouth of three and one-fourth inches. Some cups may have diameters that are less than two and seven-eighth inches. Some cups may have diameters that are greater than three and one-fourth inches.
Open-mouthed containers may be used to hold hot or cold beverages, such as carbonated beverages, water, juices, fruit drinks, alcoholic beverages such as beer or wine, coffee, tea, and other similar beverages. Such open-mouthed containers may include plastic cups, mugs, glasses, and beverage cans, among other similar containers.